Never Start Things You Can't Finish
by JustAMessyHairedGirl
Summary: Spencer/Wren sexiness, Spencer knows what she's about!


Another game of high/low, excellent, Spencer sighs internally as she sneaks a sip of Wren's scotch. It had taken her weeks to convince her father to have dinner with the two of them and now of course he wanted to play his favourite game.

"Your's Wren?" Mr Hasting's says, in something just above a grunt.

"Well my high would be this dinner. And my low, that a patient in aged care died yesterday." Wren replies in his soft accent, eyes drooping at the thought of his patient.

"And you Spencer?" Wren asks, turning toward her and gently squeezing the hand that she holds.

"I got an A in Latin and my low, I broke my phone screen." She says more too him than her father but Mr Hastings nods anyway.

"Good good, I'm just grabbing another drink from the bar." He shoves his chair back and sways away from them on unsteady feet.

"Oh gosh, he's drunk." She says, hanging her head with embarrassment.

"Don't worry." Wren places a small kiss on her cheek.

"Mmm, that's nice… Maybe its time to get you back for getting me all hot and bothered at that family dinner months ago?" Spencer whispered into his ear, grinning wickedly at the hot blush appearing on Wren's cheeks.

"I really don't think…" Wren began, Mr Hastings cut him off as he sat back down.

"Service is terrible here. Let's not come again Spence." He muttered grumpily.

She thought about mentioning that this was his favourite restaurant but decided against it, instead picking at her salad with a fork while her other hand slipped onto Wren's knee.

His response was immediate, a jerk away from her and as angry a look as Wren ever got on his face, she kept her laughter in, just.

The night dragged on and on, they moved from entree's to soup, to mains and had finally reached dessert. Spencer could hardly fit in anymore, she ate the smallest bites of a large meringue and watched as her father stuffed his face, cheeks red from alcohol. Wren's cheeks were even redder but for an entirely different reason. Her hand had not left his knee, it had slid slowly up his muscular thigh until she had reached his crotch. The rest of the night had consisted of Wren trying to subtly stop her hand as she massaged and tweaked his cock through his thin pants with little success. By this stage he was equal parts angry and aroused.

"I think it's time I head off…" Wren announced abruptly, dropping the napkin he had been dabbing at his mouth with.

"Mmmmm." Mr Hastings groaned into his plate, nearly passed out.

Spencer didn't acknowledge Wren as he shrugged into his coat and walked from the grille. She slipped her arm under her father, letting him lean on her as they wandered outside. She fished the keys out of his pocket and deposited him into the passenger seat.

Once they arrived home and she had dumped her father on the couch Spencer walked up the stairs and changed into her soft, flannel pyjamas. Her phone started to ring and she saw it was Wren.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Get outside." He said and hung up.

She stared at the phone for a few seconds, shocked at his tone and the abruptness of the call before running downstairs, taking them three at a time. His car was up the road a few houses, idling quietly.

"What! What is it are you alright?" Spencer poured out, leaping into the passenger seat and slamming the door closed.

Wren looked across at her, taking in her panicked face, messy hair and dishevelled pj's.

"Don't start things you can't finish." He whispered, putting the car in drive and taking off down the street. They didn't stop until they had reached the edge of Rosewood, he pulled up in a small forest lane, nothing but darkness outside and Spencer looked over at him nervously.

"Wren…I don't understand?" She murmured. He picked her small, pale hand up and rested it down on his dick, starting to rub it gently. She smiled triumphantly, oh she understood completely!

She leaned across and kissed him deeply, opening his mouth up with a quick tongue and feeling him quiver as they explored each others mouths. Her deft hands undid his pants as she started to kiss along his jaw line and down his neck, pausing briefly to pull his ear lobe between her teeth.

"Is this what you want?" She whispers into his ear.

"Oh yes Spencer, yes." He groans into her hair, his hands roaming over her butt.

She looks up and watches his face as she licks the tip of his cock. His eyes slam shut and his head hits the head rest with a thud.

"Oh. God!" He whines, his mouth falling open in shock. She continues to work, taking his whole dick into her mouth and deep throating, blessing her lack of gag reflex as he gyrates beneath her mouth. She moves back and forth, focusing on the tip and using her hand to pump his base and gently squeeze his balls.

"No Spencer, uuhh, I'm going to… Stop!" He tries to pull out, stop himself from cumming in her mouth. She shoves his hips back down and keeps going, looking up at his face, making sure her eyes show her want as she keeps her lips wrapped around him. He moans once more, hands pulling strands of her hair as he does three sharp thrusts into her mouth, cumming hard and fast so she has to struggle to swallow it all down.

"I never start anything I can't finish." She smirks, wiping her lips.


End file.
